


Dream SMP Requests!! [ON HOLD]

by joe_mama



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joe_mama/pseuds/joe_mama
Summary: leave your requests here!! more info in the first chapter!! :D
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	1. rules/info

sup simps! 

i'm gonna be taking dre smp requests, so if you'd like to see something written, leave ur request in the comments! it can be as detailed as you want, but all i need is a general idea and the characters. 

speaking of, make sure to request chapters only with everyone's characters/online personas, not them irl! (for example, dream's character in the smp, not Clay irl) also, i'll only write anyone in thecharacters tag, since i don't rlly know/watch anyone else on the smp

alright let's get to the rules:

i WILL write:

-most gore (dw, i'll tell you if im uncomfy with writing ur request and u can change it :))

\- heavy angst/whump

-fluff

-major character death

-most things, but like i said, i will let u know if i wont write it

I WON'T write:

-ships (maybe dnf) 

-any sexual content 

now that that's out of the way:

pls be patient with me if i dont publish ur request in a few days, im a living mess lol T-T

(if any of the CCs express discomfort with being in fanfic i will take down any chapters they're in.)

i think that's all, oke bye! :P


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by @anonymous_please
> 
> "can we get technoblade protecting tubbo (or tommy) from schlatt? big brother vibes !"

As much as he sucked in air, Tommy's lungs would refuse to fill. His heartbeat was loud in his ears. His muscles throbbed relentlessly, and the sword in his hand grew heavier by the second. 

A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump, grip tightening on the wooden handle of the Netherite sword. His shoulders fell when he recognized his best friend.

"Tubbo? What's wrong?"

"Nothing- I just-" Tubbo paused for a second to catch his breath. His clothes were splattered with rapidly drying blood and a thin layer of sweat accumulated on his brow. "I just thought we could fight better together. You look tired."

Normally, Tommy would scoff and argue that he wasn't tired, that he was perfectly fine alone, but he didn't have the energy for it, so, instead, he smiled tightly and nodded. 

But before they could continue fighting together, Tubbo's eyes landed on something - _someone?_ \- behind Tommy and widened. Tommy's heart dropped, already imagining Dream standing behind him, Netherite axe resting upon his shoulder, mask stained with blood that wasn't his.

The dread in Tommy's gut faded when he saw Schlatt before him, unreadable expression on his face, enchanted armor glimmering under the moonlight. The President carried a matching sword, the tip slightly dug into the soil underfoot.

"Tommy. Tubbo," he greeted coldly. Tommy huffed.

"Schlatt! I didn't know you were fighting, too - I thought you'd just sit on your arse all day like you always do," he snapped, fingers tightening around the handle of his sword. Schlatt didn't reply, instead he rolled his shoulders, and, in a split second, pulled his sword over his shoulder and swung.

If Tubbo had reacted a split second later, Tommy would've been sliced in two, but luckily, the brunette raised his shield right on time. The harsh sound of Netherite slamming against wood made both flinch slightly. Tubbo pushed the shield forward, shoving the blade off of it. Tommy glanced at him.

"Thanks," he breathed out. Tubbo's eyes remained glued to Schlatt.

"No problem."

Schlatt lunged again, but this time, Tommy reacted with time to spare, blocking a swing with his own sword. His shield had broken minutes before Tubbo's arrival, but he hadn't found the time to go fetch a new one.

Tommy twisted his sword down, making Schlatt's blade slide down and into the grass. Tubbo quickly took advantage of the man's position and swung. Much to their dismay, Schlatt noticed and ducked right on time, Tubbo's sword swiping inches from the crown of his head. He stood up straight and pulled his sword out of the dirt.

Both Tommy and Tubbo's movements were sluggish and their reactions were late. It was so painfully obvious Schlatt had been trained by Dream.

While Tommy held his sword horizontally, trying with everything left in him to push away the blade Schlatt was pushing down towards his face, Tubbo still lay on the floor some feet away, recovering from the swing that he'd dodged a second too late. The injury on his shoulder wasn't too deep or worrying, but it must've hurt like hell and was bleeding quite a bit.

"Tubbo-!" Tommy grunted, arms trembling with the strain of his pained muscles. "Get backup!"

"But Tommy-"

" _Go!"_

Tommy's brows knitted together when Schlatt grinned in pride. The teen finally managed to shove Schlatt's sword back and stumbled away from him, holding his sword up in defense. He was distantly aware of the stinging slice on his palm from grasping onto the edge of his sword.

_God, he wished he had a shield_.

"Tommy- this is embarrassing for you, really," Schlatt said, nearing the boy. "I only had ten days to train, and look at you! _Pathetic_ ," he spat. Tommy walked backward, blood going cold when his back hit a wall. His heartbeat was back in his ears.

"I'd say I'm sorry - but I'm not about to lie to a kid," Schlatt continued, confidence radiating off of him, growing when he noticed Tommy had nowhere to run. He raised his sword over his head. Tommy went lightheaded and screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain.

It never came. 

There was a loud curse and a _thunk_. 

Tentatively opening his eyes, Tommy saw Schlatt's sword laying on the ground, said man grasping onto his shoulder where an arrow stuck out from. Dark red pulsed out of the wound, slipping through his fingers. Tommy looked behind him and instantly recognized the pig-hybrid standing a few feet away. Techno was still holding his crossbow up, already reloaded in case Schlatt were to attack. Thankfully, he didn't, and with a few more curses muttered under his breath, he grabbed his sword and stumbled away.

Techno made his way towards Tommy, eyes scanning the boy's frame in search for any severe injuries.

"You ok?" He asked, a surprisingly soft undertone in his voice. Tommy nodded through tired pants.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Techno placed a hand on his shoulder, the ghost of a smile fitted across his pale, bloodied features. Tubbo rushed up to them.

"Tommy! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok," Tommy replied. Techno looked around, crimson eyes locking on a building several meters away.

"You two go take a rest behind that building," he ordered softly. "No one will find you there."

Tommy opened his mouth to complain, but was struck with a strict gaze from Techno, so he sealed his lips again.

"Seriously, Tommy, I don't wanna see you out here for the next ten minutes, got it? You, too, Tubbo." He quickly reached into his pocket and handed them several small packets of disinfectant wipes and gauze. "Take this for Tubbo's shoulder."

Tommy sighed and nodded. "Aye, aye, Mr. Blade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for all the requests!! they're all rlly cool and i cant wait to write them :p
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!!


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by @far2late
> 
> "hello! was wondering if you would be willing to write a one-shot centred around bad, techno, and quackity? quackity and bad have the dynamic of exasperated friends who dont take each other too seriously, in my eyes. and techno, who i would classify as 1/4th demi-god at this point in time, would have bad blood with the two of them.
> 
> what i was thinking was techno would be chasing after quackity in the way he did during quackity’s stream, but a much darker undertone? maybe quackity’s heavily injured at this point, but he finds bad and takes refuge with him. some comfort at the end involving sam, hopefully, wherein sam keeps him safe while bad worries over him.
> 
> maybe quackity’s all surprised that bad is worried about him as well, etc. thanks for reading this comment, and hopefully you’ll like writing it as well!"

"Stop- stop- wait- s- STOP," Quackity yelled, ignoring the flaming hot pain in his leg as he attempted to crawl away from his attacker. Tears streaked down his reddened cheeks, chest heaving, hands bloody.

Techno crouched in front of him, eyes hidden behind his signature boar mask. He rested his elbows on his knees, trident still in hand.

"Do you feel tired, Quackity?" He asked, voice dripping with hostility - with _bloodlust_. Quackity panted, still crawling away. 

" _Yes_ \- yes, ok? Yes, please - you won, ok? I just- _please don't_ -" Quackity eyed the trident.

"This isn't a game, Quackity - there are no winners or losers," Techno said, voice returning the the empty, emotionless tone it usually held. "There are hunters and prey. I can't just let you off the hook now that you can't run."

"Okay, okay, Techno - think about this for a second - please, just... Please-" Quackity's words were slurring, mind fogging. 

He doesn't know how, but right when Techno had grown tired of stalling and went to jam the trident in his gut, Quackity rolled to the side. Techno reacted swiftly and grabbed the other's ankle to avoid him running off again. Quackity grasped at the long strands of grass underneath, pulling them out of the soil with a quiet ripping sound as Techno began to drag him down the hill they'd found themselves on.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off above Quackity's head, and while Techno was glancing over his shoulder to make sure he didn't trip over any roots, Quackity used his free leg to kick harshly at the hybrid's hands. Techno let go of Quackity's foot by instinct, and the 19-year-old nearly cried with relief. He turned and stumbled to his feet. The hill underfoot was steep, and it would no doubt jostle his leg injury, but he'd have that over being dead any day.

So, he ran. His vision blurred, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the blood loss or his tears. He couldn't hear Techno's thundering, impossibly fast footsteps behind him, and that only made him speed as fast as his wound would let him go.

He was sure that if he didn't find shelter or a hiding spot in a few minutes, he'd surely pass out, so, he quickly inspected the area. There were a few buildings here and there, but most of them were empty and too far. He looked to the right.

_Bad's house._

Now, he wasn't eager to go and show up, crying and bleeding and hysteric to Bad's home, after all - although they were friends - they weren't _that_ close. The two barely ever took each other seriously and Quackity accepted the possibility that Bad might not even care to help.

No, Bad wasn't that type of person. In fact, he was quite the opposite. But still.

Quackity took a sharp turn and made a bee-line to the man's house. He was in an opening, where he could probably be seen from a pretty far distance. The seconds that it took him to make it to Bad's house felt like hours, anxiously glancing at every direction to make sure Techno wasn't sneaking up on him, even looking up to confirm he wasn't on the roof, ready to pounce.

He nearly rammed into the front door when he made it.

It was when he started knocking - well, it was more like pounding with both fists - that the pain caught up to him, and he nearly fell over when it did.

The door swung open. 

"What in the world are y- oh, my _goodness_! Quackity, what happened?!" Bad exclaimed, eyes widening as he took in his friend's state. 

"Bad - please, please let me in - I can leave in the morning - I just-" Quackity paused as Bad gently grabbed him by the shoulders and led him in, closing the door with his heel.

Quackity collapsed, his hands holding his torso up and avoiding a hit in the face. His breaths came in short, quick wheezes, and he barely acknowledged the hand that landed on his shoulder.

_"-Ackity!_ What happened?! Come on, let's get you on the couch, I need to see your injury." Quackity nodded sharply, the movement making his head spin. Bad helped him stand and they stumbled to the living room, where Quackity was set down onto the couch. He rested his head on the backrest as Bad said something and rushed into another room.

Quackity tried to swallow the lump in his throat, eyes subconsciously darting to the windows and front door. He didn't know what he'd do if Techno kicked the door down right then and there. Succumb to death, probably. What else could he do?

A hand gently tapped his cheek.

"Hey, hey, don't fall asleep on me, I need you awake."

When had he closed his eyes?

He pried his eyes open, head lolling. Bad set a small chair in front of the couch and ever so gently propped Quackity's injured leg onto it.

"Is this your only injury?" Bad asked as he set a (quite large) medical bag on the couch.

"Mhm," Quackity hummed, watching with half-lidded eyes as Bad put on a pair of gloves and took out some disinfectant wipes.

"You're lucky it isn't that deep. It is bleeding quite a bit, though," Bad said quietly, probably to himself. He reached for a pair of scissors and cut Quackity's pant leg up to his lower thigh where the wound was. Bad inspected it for a second.

"Were you stabbed with a trident?" He asked, voice wavering slightly with concern. "I doubt you were stabbed three times in a straight line."

Quackity glanced down at his leg before meeting Bad's eyes again. "Yup," he said tiredly, bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes.

The two remained in silence for a long moment while Bad cleaned up the wounds. Quackity would hiss through his teeth every now and then, quickly followed by a "sorry!".

Eventually, after noticing Quackity's still tense posture and the way he seemed to look out the windows every few seconds, Bad spoke up.

"What happened?"

Quackity froze.

How the hell was he supposed to explain what went down? Because, honestly, he really didn't know either. 

"I don't really know. All I remember right now is that Techno started hunting me down. I mean, we've never really been friends or anything but I didn't think he hated me this much."

Bad stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" He asked, voice small. Quackity nodded, eyes trailing around the living room. "I'm gonna tell Dream about that, we can't have you living in fear."

Quackity looked back at Bad at that. 

He sounded so, very concerned, and Quackity had to hold back a fond smile because he didn't expect Bad to care this much.

"That is so strange," Bad muttered under his breath before turning back to the task at hand. 

The two remained silent as Bad started stitching up the wound with trained, experienced hands.

"You're good at that," Quackity found himself saying, eyes trained on Bad's hands, rapidly pushing the needle in and out, in and out. Also, focusing on something else helped with the pain. Bad chuckled.

"You have no idea how reckless Dream and Sapnap can get."

Finally, when he was finished with the stitches, Bad gingerly wrapped Quackity's leg and taped it down.

"All done!" He said, shoving everything back into the medical bag and zipping it shut.

"Thank you," Quackity murmured. Bad stopped to smile kindly at him.

"It's no problem-"

"No, really, I could've died tonight, but you let me stay and get your couch covered in blood and you helped me. I didn't think you really cared that much." Bad's expression somehow softened even further.

"I'm telling you, I'm always glad to help a friend, and _of course_ I care about you, muffinhead," he said, a smile pulling at his lips. Quackity chuckled softly. "You can count on me," Bad added.

"Yeah, ok, this is getting too sappy, I don't think I can stomach this," Quackity said, pulling a face of faux disgust. Bad got to his feet and rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly.

"Shut it, you muffin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't really include sam bc i don't watch him so i have literally no idea how to write his character, but i hope y'all liked the chapter either way :D


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May i requests please?
> 
> Heavy sapnap angst & whump with happy ending? Dream team fanfic and platonic relationship.
> 
> Something like sapnap is reckless, too reckless almost looked like intentional. He keeps barging into a fight head first, constantly taking a hit for dream and george, generally just keep getting avoidable damage and works too hard. Dream and george keep telling him to be careful, but he just shrugs it.  
> One day, the damage is too severe and he almost die, and that was dream and george's breaking point. They confront sapnap about it and sapnap breaks. He pours everything out to them, saying he that he is useless, he thinks that he is a burden and he doubt that they care about him so the only way he can made up for it is too make himself as useful as possible but breaking himself along the way.  
> I don't know the ending dude, i just wanna see a happy ending tho  
> Thank you for taking requests and take all the time you need buddy :)"
> 
> -
> 
> im a sucker for some good ol' dream team angst/whump so this chapter might be longer than the others >:)

"Sap, really, we have enough, there's no need-" Dream argued, shifting his backpack to try and ease the weight making his shoulders ache.

"But there's a fortress right there! Plus, George was complaining the other day that we're running low on Nether Wart. C'mon, we'll just loot the fortress real quick and come back," Sapnap interrupted, eagerly glancing over at the dark, looming bridge of a fortress not too far away. Dream shared a look with George.

They'd been in the Nether for hours, originally visiting the underworld to look for some Endermen and trade with some Piglins, but they'd gotten distracted and their trip that intentionally was supposed to be an hour to two long had stretched out for nearly five hours.

"Fine," George said, pushing his goggles up the bridge of his nose. "Dream?"

"Sure, but let's make it quick."

* * *

"Ok, I think that's enough for today," Dream said, hesitantly shoving the few Blaze Rods he'd gotten into his backpack, adding even more weight into it. With a wince, he threw it over a shoulder and tightened the strap.

"Agreed," George said, pulling out his pickaxe to mine away at the thin wall of Netherrack they'd made to avoid any more encounters with Blazes. Sapnap nodded and wiped some sweat from his forehead with his shirt.

"God, I can't wait to take a shower when we get home," he said as he began helping George. Once there was a big-enough hole in the Netherrack, George and Sapnap put their pickaxes away and stepped back. Dream stepped forward and stepped out, ducking slightly as not to hit his head.

He turned and watched, with a snort, as George clambered out, nearly tripping over his own feet before glaring at the masked man. Sapnap barked out a laugh and followed.

Dream started making his way back the way they'd gone, George and Sapnap close behind. They walked past a few fenced windows, revealing a huge sea of bubbling lava on one side and a wide, seemingly endless plain of Netherrack. A small purple smudge in the distance indicated the portal wasn't too far.

Dream let his shoulders fall slightly, longing to use his last spare enderpearl and get back as soon as possible, but he refrained from doing so. 

The rattling of bones on his left made his blood go cold. Acting on nothing but instinct, he raised his shield right as a worn, aged stone sword swung down.

" _Shit._ "

He looked over his shoulder. George and Sapnap were at the end of the long hall fighting two more Wither Skeletons that had seemingly come out of nowhere. 

Dream turned his attention back to his own attacker, the coal-colored skeleton mindlessly slamming its sword down against Dream's already damaged shield. He didn't know what to do.

He could turn and run into the unventured hallway behind him, but if there was another Wither Skeleton hiding around the corner, he'd have two on his tail with an almost destroyed shield.

Ah, speaking of.

His shield was sliced in half like a loaf of freshly baked bread. Dream dropped both pieces.

Fuck, fuck, _fuckfuckfuckfu-_

He backed away, holding his sword up in front of him, holding it steady even as the skeleton batted at it with its own sword.

Quickly seeing an opening when it was drawing its sword back, Dream lifted his knee and aimed a well-placed kick to the Wither Skeleton's ribcage, cracking a few ribs as it stumbled back, finger bones tightening around its sword's handle.

Dream looked back down the hallway where he'd seen his friends at. With a huff of relief, he saw them checking on each other with two piles of black bones at their feet. His eyes scanned both of their frames.

_No injuries. Good,_ he thought.

George turned and met his gaze. His goggles had been pushed up to meet his hairline. Dream realized too late what was going on when George paled visibly and screamed.\

_"DREAM!"_

Dream couldn't dodge it this time, for when he swiveled his head to look at the Wither Skeleton, the blade of its sword was already driving into his upper arm, right beside his bicep. 

It didn't hurt at first, but his ears almost immediately started ringing and when he looked down, the wound was already starting to take in a unnatural black color, fine, vein-like lines slithering into the skin around the injury.

His friend's cries were muffled by the rapid heartbeat and ringing in his ears.

Then, there was a flash of white in his peripheral vision and he toppled over onto the rough floor. He groaned, rolling onto his back, one hand grasping onto his injured arm, blood - once a deep, rich crimson now tainted black - seeping through his fingers. Then the pain came. It washed over his entire right arm, making him see stars for a moment before he forcefully blinked them away. It stung and ached at the same time. It burned as if he'd dunked his arm into the lava lake nearby.

There was another scream from George, but it didn't sound like Dream's name, so, in a haze of pain and panic, he looked up.

Sapnap was standing in front of the Wither Skeleton, swaying slightly, stone sword buried into his stomach.

Dream stilled. Somehow, his heart sped up, body preparing itself for the trip back to the portal. His hands were shaking. 

He flinched when the skeleton aggressively ripped the sword out of Sapnap's abdomen before turning back to face Dream. It took a step towards the injured adventurer, sword dripping with red. Dream felt nauseous.

Suddenly, the skeleton jolted, the tip of an arrow poking through its forehead. It stood like that, stunned, for a second of two, before collapsing, the invisible force holding its bones together disintegrating as its skull rolled away. Dream crawled over to Sapnap, who had since collapsed.

"Sap, sap, hey, hey, stay with me, alright? I think George has a healing potion in his backpack. Don't close your eyes, Sap, can you do that for me?" He mumbled, speeding through his words as the fear fully settled in, grasping at his chest. He went to pull off his hoodie, pain growing stronger as the fabric slid against his wound. He quickly wrapped the blood-stained hoodie around Sapnap's lower torso, tying the arms together tightly, quietly apologizing at his friend's hiss of pain.

George had made it to them at some point, but Dream's brain was too foggy to even acknowledge his arrival. The brit gave Sapnap a Potion of Regeneration, but all three of them knew it wouldn't be enough. The Wither Effect was already in his blood, he'd need immediate and professional medical attention if he were to survive.

"-eam! _Dream!"_ George snapped, making Dream snap out of his trance and look up at him. "We need to get him back to the portal. Now."

Dream nodded wordlessly, wrapping Sapnap's arm around his neck as George did the same with his other arm. 

The three of them quickly made their way to the staircase they'd built when they had arrived and took off towards the portal. Dream's vision was blurring, coming in and out of focus in an unsynchronized battle between the Wither Effect in his system and his immune system. He just hoped he didn't pass out now, in the middle of the Nether with one of his friends minutes from death.

"I have a pearl," he heard himself saying, making George stop in his tracks and look at him expectantly for a few seconds. Dream blinked.

"Well?"

"Right." Dream awkwardly shrugged his backpack onto his chest and dug through the unnecessary amount of materials they'd collected before finally finding the dark cyan orb and pulling it out. He handed it to George.

"I don't wanna miss," he explained quickly, George nodded. He aimed his throw towards the direction of the portal and hurled it.

* * *

"Oh, my goodness, what happened?!" Bad exclaimed as he led the trio to the infirmary. 

"Wither Skeletons," George simply stated, gently peeling Sapnap's arm off of his shoulder and helping Bad set him onto a bed. Bad's face was painted with concern , but he still pulled on some gloves over his hands and got to work.

Dream slumped against the wooden chairs, resting his head against the wall behind him, finally closing his eyes.

"Dream," George said, gentler now that Sapnap was in good hands. Dream hummed, keeping his eyes closed. "Dream, your arm."

Oh. Right.

He opened his eyes at that, barely even feeling when George took his arm and inspected its severity. His eyebrows drew together before getting to his feet. 

"I'm calling Niki, you stay put."

Dream hadn't the energy to argue, let alone leave, so he nodded and watched as George rushed away. Exhaustion threatened to pull him into unconsciousness, but he refused to and kept his eyes open until George returned, a worried-looking Niki right on his tail.

* * *

"Dream..?" A rough voice whispered, making Dream jump from where he was laying on the couch of Sapnap's room at the infirmary. He rubbed at his tired eyes and quickly batted at George's sleeping frame at the end of the couch, making him jolt awake in response.

"Sap, thank God," Dream breathed, moving to sit in one of the chairs at Sapnap's bedside. "You scared the shit out of us."

"Yeah," George said once he'd regained the knowledge of what was going on. He sat beside Dream.

"How's your arm?" Sapnap asked, eyes flicking to the thick layers of gauze wrapped around Dream's upper arm. Dream rolled his eyes.

"Sap, I'm fine, you're the one who almost _died_ ," he chuckled. Sapnap forced a smile.

Silence took over the small room.

"Why do you always do that?" Dream asked suddenly. He hoped Sapnap wouldn't act dumb, and to his relief, he didn't.

"Helping you guys? You two do it all the time."

"Yeah, but we don't put ourselves in unnecessary danger, Sap. _You_ do." George nodded in a wordless agreement. Sapnap scoffed, looking away.

"I mean," he started. "It's not unnecessary..."

"Yes, it is," George butted in, holding his friend's gaze steadily. "You're always the one to take hits for us. You're always the one who gets hurt. Remember when you nearly got bitten by a cave spider by trying to save me-?"

"It was gonna bite you!" Sapnap argued.

"I had my shield out, Sap," George added. 

"Or that time you almost got torn apart by an Enderman because it tried attacking me? You had iron armor, Sapnap. I had full Netherite," Dream said. Sapnap didn't reply. George sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose where his goggles would usually sit.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day, Sapnap. Please, _please_ take care of yourself, too," he said, softer this time. "I don't know what I would do if we lost you." The kind, genuine tone laced in George's voice made tears well in Sapnap's eyes. He quickly tried to look away but Dream noticed and placed a hand on his forearm.

"Talk to us, Sap."

At that, the tears were let go and they made their way down Sapnap's reddened cheeks, curving at his jawline and meeting at his chin.

"I'm sorry- I just- I'm not- It's always you two. Always Dream and George and the other guy- and I'm okay with that! But- I just- I just want to be useful, at least, and sometimes I feel - kinda - kinda like a burden? And I make myself useful with taking all the hits for the team and - and I know I shouldn't. I know it's unhealthy and I could die one day but at least I'll know I'm useful," he sputtered, tripping over his words and pausing between them to sniffle and rub at his eyes in frustration.

Dream and George remained in stunned silence. George was the first to speak.

"Sapnap, you are not a burden. You are just as important to the team as Dream and I are. I'm sorry you've been feeling this way and we haven't noticed, if you want later we can talk some things out and change how our system works if it'll help," he said. Sapnap nodded slightly, hands still wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks. Soon, the only sound filling the room was Sapnap's quiet sniffling and heavy breathing.

"I'm so sorry, Sap," Dream spoke up.

"It's fine, guys. Really. It's nothing you guys have done, it's just what my brain tells me," Sapnap said, an air of lightheartedness in his tone. Dream nodded, yet there was still an unreadable look in his eyes, lips pressed into a straight line.

"Dream, really. _I'm_ sorry I haven't told you guys earlier," Sapnap added. "But, hey, if it makes you guys feel better, I'll be more careful."

Dream smiled fondly at that. "You better."

"Was that a threat?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i didn't reread this for any grammatical errors so lets just hope Grammarly has me covered 


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by @bobslasagne 
> 
> "idk man make tommy depressed or something that would be cool"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's kinda short but oh well :P
> 
> (also, at first i was gonna write tommy in the middle of a depressive episode after being exiled from lmanberg but then wilbur died and i couldn't resist)

Rain pattered against the headstone before him, water accumulating between the cracks and crevices in the material and slipping down into the damp soil underneath neatly cut grass. Thunder echoed distantly, shaking ever so slightly the ground underfoot.

Tommy hadn't visited Wilbur's grave since the burial. He'd refused to. He was beyond pissed at his older brother, and he only came, two weeks later, to remind him.

"I hate you, you know that?" He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets, eyes glued to the words engraved into the polished stone.

_WILBUR SOOT_

_1996 - 2020_

"I hate you and everything you did. I hate your stupid TNT and your beanie and everything you stood for." He scoffed, anger only growing as a lump settled in his throat and his eyes began to sting. "You were such a dickhead."'

Silence.

He sat down, tearing his gaze away to pluck at some strands of grass. 

He hadn't cried, and he wasn't planning to. He was fine. Phil wasn't fine. Neither was Techno, but Tommy was okay.

It's not like he looked up to Wilbur since he was old enough to walk. It's not like he used to look at his older brother like he was everything, like he was the smartest, most talented brother ever. It's not like Tommy wanted to be like him growing up.

It doesn't matter, though. Not anymore. Because he lost his mind and pushed everyone away and ended up getting himself killed. For good. No respawns this time.

It took him a few moments to realize he'd said everything out loud, and it took him some more to realize he'd started crying.

"We were fine," he mumbled, voice cracking. He didn't care. "We were fine in Pogtopia. We could've taken L'Manberg back without anyone dying. Without Phil losing his son, without Techno and I losing a brother, without Fundy losing his dad. I _hate_ you. I hate you so much." His voice was trembling now, teetering on the brink of a sob. 

"Please come back, Wil."


End file.
